


Tonight, Tonight (Sherlock parody)

by anneadley5584



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BBC Sherlock parody of the song "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight (Sherlock parody)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS A PARODY ABOUT SEASON 3! So as River Song would say..."Spoilers"

It's been a really messed up two years  
Two years of torture, two years of bitter  
And my best friend went and got a girlfriend   
She's an assassin but it's time for them to marry

La la la, I’m alive, la la la, did you miss me, la la la, deduce, la la la

We're solving crimes tonight tonight  
There's going to be a terrorist attack  
Tonight tonight and there’s an off switch; sorry I gave you a fright  
I knew that we would make it but look how well I faked it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with strange jitters  
Can’t believe I’m your best man, can’t believe I’m your best friend  
And they kinda feel like nerves  
Mixed with apprehension

La la la, hey graham, la la la, molly is engaged, la la la, shut up, la la la

You’re getting married today today  
There's going to be a party, Myroft’s not coming  
Tonight tonight you’ll be dancing to the sound of my violin  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me deducing like  
Woah, three signs, ohh, Mary’s pregnant, woah, go dance now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the drugs pumpin'  
Keep the drugs up, let's not drop the drugs down  
It's my case shoot up if I want to  
I can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the drugs pumpin'  
Keep the drugs up, let's not drop the drugs down  
It's my case shoot up if I want to  
I can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you criminals  
Woah, Greg will arrest you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a secret information base called Appledoor  
Tonight tonight and it was built by the most powerful man in the western world  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just shooting like  
Woah, screw you, ohh, yeah you Magnussen  
Woah, don’t dare flick John, ohh Moriarty’s back now

Just don't stop let's keep deducing  
Solving murders, catching the killers  
It's my case to solve how I want to  
We can get drunk let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep deducing  
Solving murders, catching the killers  
It's my case to solve how I want to   
We can get drunk let it all out


End file.
